North America and The Philosophers Stone
by Wolf686
Summary: When England gets a letter from Dumbledore asking for his help protecting Harry Potter his first reaction was to say no, but then the idiot staying over at his house decided to do it himself forcing England to agree to it while bringing one more old colony.


England gets a letter from Dumbledore about Harry Potter going to Hogwarts and tells England to bring three of his colonies, one for each house.

So England decides to bring America for Gryffindor (he wouldn't leave unless England let him go), Canada for Hufflepuff (England needed someone to take care of America), New Zealand for Ravenclaw (the only smart colony England could think of) and himself for Slytherin (he could think of many colonies for Slytherin).

America was staying over at England's place when the letter came which America opened without permission.

_Dear, Mr. Kirkland,_

_This year will be the year that young Harry Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts, but this also means he-who-must-not-be-named will be able to attack him now._

_Due to this I am asking for you and three of your past colonies to protect him for as long as it is needed which at longest would be seven years._

_If you are to accept please select three of your past colonies to come with you as I will need one nation in each house just in case._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

When America read this letter he was understandably confused, he was also confused because this weird owl kept staring at him.

So he decided to yell out to England, "Iggy! You got this confusing letter from a guy with a super long name!"

All that could be heard after that was many things shattering before England sprinted out of the kitchen to his living room, "Albus!" He exclaimed when he was in the living room as he snatched the letter from America.

"Well that's just rude-" America was cut off by England ripping the letter apart with a death glare.

He then muttered some things America would be glad he didn't hear if he had actually heard them.

"Uh… Why did you just rip that up? It looked pretty important." America asked as England glared at the floor where ripped up pieces of paper lay.

"Some idiot I know asked for my help because he just presumed I have nothing better to do!" England almost yelled.

America was silent for a moment before grinning, "If you can't go then I will! As the hero it is my duty to protect this pot kid!"

"Shit… Now I really do have to go."

"Hello, America, is something wrong?" A soft voice similar to America's spoke through the phone America was holding to his ear.

"Not really, but I'm gonna need your help as my sidekick once again as we are now going to become wizards!" America exclaimed while grinning with excitement.

"..."

"I'll pack my bags."

England held his forehead as he thought, "Now we just need someone smart."

"Canada's smart!" America pointed out in a way that could be described as bragging.

"I know that, but he's more loyal than smart, we need someone smart." England explained.

America then copied England's thinking pose before standing up quickly with an idea, "Hong Kong!"

"He'll say we're racist."

"Darnit."

England sighed as he stood up, "Turns out Dumbledore will just have to deal with three countries instead of four, doubt it will make that big a difference anyway.

America practically bolted towards the door when he heard the doorbell to open the door for Canada who was soaked from the rain, "You didn't bring an umbrella?" The American nation asked.

Canada rolled his eyes at that, "I forgot to bring one- rookie mistake I know."

"Well you're here now!" America exclaimed

"Speaking of that, why _am_ I here?" Canada asked.

America shook his head at that, "I thought I told you this already! We're gonna be wizards and you're gonna be my sidekick!"

"Where's England? He'll probably explain whatever this is better."

"He's trying to tape together a letter he got earlier in the living room."

England stood in front of America and Canada who sat on the couch as he spoke, "Okay- I guess it is time to explain everything now." The replies to this were, "Duh" and "That's good."

"This morning I got a letter from an old 'friend' known as Albus Dumbledore who wants my help protecting a 'special' kid who's starting his first year at a wizarding school known as Hogwarts. He also asked me to bring three of my past colonies because in Hogwarts there are four sectors that you get sorted into and he needs one person in each house. Tomorrow we're going to have to go shopping for supplies so make sure you aren't jet-lagged." England explained as he paced around his living room.

Then Canada raised his hand, "Uh, we're too old to go to school."

"Good point America, but my plan is to use magic to reverse all of our ages back to when we were physically eleven." England explained once again.

America gasped at that, "We'll finally be able to see what you looked like as a child!"

"Oh shit."

Canada stood in a circle in the poorly lit basement of England's house as said country began to chant, "Bet ten bucks he messes up." America whispered to Canada right before they both seemed to get a splitting headache causing them to pass out.

Canada was the first one to wake up only for everything to be blurry. He tried to blink the blurriness away before realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses which he quickly tried to look for only to see his hands a lot smaller than usual even if they were blurry.

He kept on searching around until he saw the blurry figure of an unconscious America who was able to keep his glasses on during the fall so Canada quickly stole them which seemed to wake America up.

"Ughh… What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes not yet noticing he wasn't wearing glasses.

Canada was unable to reply as he was in shock as he stared at a small America, "He did it…" Canada was able to mutter.

"Who did what-now?" America asked with a quirked eyebrow before realizing something, "Wait! Where are my glasses?!"

His yelling seemed to wake up England who grumbled for a bit before sitting up, "Can you two shut up?! I have a headache!" England yelled which seemed counterproductive.

"I can't find my glasses!" America wailed dramatically.

England just groaned at that, "Ask your brother where they are you dimwit."

This caused America to look over to what he saw as a blurry figure of his brother, "Do you know where my glasses are?!"

Canada awkwardly looked away before seeing his own glasses on the floor, "Yes! I do know where your glasses are!" Canada exclaimed quietly as he grabbed his own glasses while handing America the glasses that were on his face.

"Thanks!"


End file.
